My Little G
by FeelTheMadness
Summary: Brie Bella is John Cena's little sister,she is used to kicking ass since she was borned and was destined to be in a WWE ring. she only has two problems. One:her height and two:A Certified G who wouldn't leave her alone (dont own wwe)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Short Girl Problems**

 **DISCLAIMER: don't own WWE!**

 **Other info: Brie is going to be 5'0,because I'm a whore for heigh difference!**

 **Her heigh and attire are going to be changed along with finisher,gimmick,theme,entrance.**

 **Theme: Do it Like A Dude by Jessie J.**

 **entrance:AJ Lee + Carmella.**

 **attire: black crop hoodie,white jeans,black high knee converse.**

 **ship:Bellamore (Brie Bella and Enzo Amore) no hate please!**

 **please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Shorty Got Hands.**

 _3rd Person P.O.V. :_

Brie was chewing on her gum as she walked down the halls. She could feel the people's gaze on her,and she didn't liked it. _not one bit._ it wasn't that she didn't liked the people looking at her,she usually liked attention,but it was just weird.

Her brother John Cena - who was usually overprotective of her - would pat her on the shoulder and tell her everything was going to be fine,bu he wasn't here. He was at a big autograph signing in L.A. so she had to put on her big girl pants on and take the matter into her hands.

Brie put on some black leggings with white sneakers, a pink crop top that was saying 'You mad? Stay Mad!' and a spiked green cap. Her long dark brown hair was curly on her back. Brie looked around for Vince's office,since she was new,she was pretty confused.

As she looked around,she saw a girl with light red hair and decided to go at her. Brie petted the girl on the shoulder. The girl gave her a dirty look as she looked down at her.

 _'what's this bitche's problem?'_ Brie thought bur decided it would be better if she hold it back,she didn't wanted enemies in the first day.

"Hey,I was wondering if you could-" Brie was cut off.

"Fuck off" The red haired women said to her as she turned her back. Brie blinked slowly. did she heard that right?

. No.

"The fuck you just said to me bitch?" Brie said calmly but in a dangerous tone. The red hair turned around to face her again with a smirk

"Awww,did I hit a nerve thumbelina? That's cu-" but she didn't get to finish. Brie gave her an right hook in the face. The girl yelled in pain and her ass made conntact with the floor.

Brie jumped above of her and punched her face several times in the face,blood on her hands and dripping on the floor. She was about to give her a final hit when two muscular arms caught her by her waist and dragged her away.

"Aye! Aye! Let 'er go! Ya know this bitch ain't worthin' ya time!" the male Brie didn't listen. she continued to kick and squirm "I said fucking stop!" He yelled and something in Brie frozed and stopped as the guy dragged her away from the red hair.

He took Brie in a dark hall and placed her back on the ground. Brie looked up to the guy and a blush appeared on her face. He was tall and handsome,his hair looked a little weird,but she didn't cared.

He had blonde hair,and gorgeous blue eyes. He was panting and his face was red,mostly because he had to drag her away.

"What are ya thinkin' huh? Ya want to get kicked out in the first day? Cause I don't" He said and pointed at himself.

"Look,thanks for the care and all,but that's none of your business" Brie said and he scuffed

"Yeah,okay. Listen: Eva deserved that,alright? and I'm _glad_ she got her ass kicked. BUT you shouldn't have punched her. Now she's gonna complain' at the big boss,and then what?" He said

" 'Kay,first of all: that bitch called me thumbelina, _fuck that_ " Brie said and the guy smirked "second of all: She told me to fuck off,and where I come _from_ that should be took as a kiddie play" the guy just smiled wider "and third of all: Don't tell me I didn't made her prettier,come on now" Brie said and they both laughed

"Name's Enzo,lil' G. Got a name baby girl?" Enzo asked

"My name is Brie. Brie Cena" Brie said and Enzo's eyes winded

"Oh shit! Ya is John's lil sis?! damn,he be talkin' about you all the time,Iv'e been dyin' to meet you,dude! I never thought you were so,er..." Enzo tried to find the right word,he saw what happened to Eva,and he wasn't about to get his ass kicked anytime soon.

"Small? Fun sized?" Brie tried as she smiled

"Nah,more like a midget" Enzo said and Brie punched him in the arm.

"You're the one talking! You are a mouse compared to that skyscraper!" Brie said as she laughed. Enzo rubbed his arm and gave her a curious look

"You watch me and Cass's matches?" Enzo asked surprised

"Duh,why wouldn't I? You guys make a good job" Brie said

"Well,I'm glad you like 'em" Enzo said

"Yep. Well,I have to go. Bye!" Brie said and started to walk away when Enzo touched her shoulder. Brie turned her back and looked up to Enzo

"What?" Brie asked soft.

"...Want to sit with me and Cass at lunch?" He said and Brie could swore she saw a blush on his face. She then smiled

"Sure" Brie said and walked away leaving a flushed Enzo behind.

 _'shawty got hands'_ Enzo thought smiling.

TBC

so,what do you think so far?

please give me feedback.

I dont own wwe.


End file.
